mikers_big_brother_season_3fandomcom-20200213-history
MBB3
Season History On Day 1, 16 houseguests entered the Big Brother house. The houseguests were informed that this season would feature a nine person jury and Haves/Have Nots. They were also informed of this season's major twist: No backdoors! Every week the HoH will nominate three houseguests for eviction. The houseguest who wins the PoV must use it to remove one of the nominees and the HoH will not name a replacement. The remaining houseguests will then vote to evict one of the two nominees. The first HoH competition was called "First Impressions" and the houseguests had to vote for a houseguest other than themselves to become HoH. Drew received the most votes and became the first HoH of the season. On Day 4, the houseguests competed in the first Have/Have Not competition called "Relay Race" in which the houseguests had to pass a baton to their teammates the fastest. Amanda, Frank, Joshuah, Shane and Suzette were the slowest to complete the race and all became Have Nots for the week. On Day 5, Drew nominated Dick, Suzette and Talla for eviction, which was a blindside to Dick and shocking to the rest of the house. On Day 6, Brendon and Joshuah were chosen by random draw to particape in the Veto competition along with Drew, Dick, Suzette and Talla. The competition was called "Prediction Time" and the houseguests needed to make a prediction video for the rest of the season. Talla had the best video and won the PoV. On Day 8, the Veto Ceremony was held and Talla chose to use the Veto on herself, making Dick and Suzette the final nominees. On Day 13, Suzette became the first houseguest evicted from the Big Brother house by a vote of 9-4. In week 2, the houseguests competed in an HoH competition called "Blurred Faces" in which they needed to correctly identify 9 houseguests whose faces have been blurred out. Jillian won the competition with a pefect score and by getting the tiebreaker bang on. Following the HoH competition, Jillian was forced to name five houseguests to be Have Nots for the week and she chose Brendon, Joshuah, Libra, Nick and Shane. On Day 14, Kara chose to walk from the house right before the nomination ceremony took place. At the nomination ceremony Jillian made it clear that she was targeting Brendon and that Joshuah and Nick were her pawns. On Day 15, Amanda and Shane were chosen to compete in the PoV competition along with the HoH and the three nominees. The competition was called "Meme Me" and the houseguests had to make a meme for this season. Joshuah won the competition even with his disadvantage as a Have Not. On Day 17, Joshuah chose to use the PoV on himself, leaving Brendon and Nick on the chopping block. On Day 20, Brendon was evicted from the house by a very close vote of 6-5. In week 3, the houseguests compete to become the new HoH in a challenge called "Strategy is Key" in which they needed to explain their strategy for this season. The results were very close, but Liza ultimately won and became the new HoH. On Day 21, Liza chose Amanda and Dick to sit out of the Have/Have Not competition and the rest of the competitors competed in a competition called "Rating Wars" where they were divided into two teams and fought for likes and dislikes on a video. Team 1 won the competition, which meant Team 2, consisting of Drew, Joshuah, Libra, Shane and Talla were all Have Nots for the week. On Day 21, Liza nominated Nick, Shane and Talla for eviction because they didn't talk to her up until she won HoH. On Day 22, Drew and Eric were chosen by random draw to join the nominees and the HoH in the PoV competition. The competition was called "Egg Baskets" and the houseguests needed to fill each other's baskets with eggs, without exceeding 20. Drew won the competition with a total of 15 eggs in his basket. On Day 24, Drew decided to use the PoV on Nick, leaving Shane and Talla on the chopping block. On Day 27, Shane was evicted from the house by a vote of 8-2. HouseGuests Have-Nots Voting History